


Реминисценция

by fierce_cripple



Series: Земля обетованная [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Хорошо было не видеть, что делаешь, иначе было бы ещё страшнее.





	Реминисценция

**Author's Note:**

> Второй текст цикла "Земля обетованная".  
> Missing scene из ["Кенотафа"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9234086/chapters/20941310). По времени относится к третьей главе.

Каждый день ощущался смутным, будто завтра что-то могло измениться навсегда и никогда более не напомнить привычную жизнь даже общими чертами.

Кону было плевать.

Он был юн и счастлив, и ещё раз счастлив, и бесконечно юн рядом с Тимом. И всё же — всё же было так странно понимать, что можно всё.

В первый раз — в ту первую ночь — Кон снова остался ночевать у него. Его комната находилась между спальнями Дика и Джейсона, но стены в особняке были толстыми, а двери прилегали плотно. Потому переживать они точно не собирались.

Тим уткнулся носом в ключицу, будто пытался найти крохи тепла, затерявшиеся по пути наверх.

Кон гладил его поясницу кончиками пальцев — осторожно, почти боязливо. 

— Если ты не хочешь, то не… — он прервался на середине фразы, когда Тим коротко поцеловал его в уголок губ.

— Я хочу всё.

Думать о том, откуда Тим взял необходимое, точно никак не помогало. Неловкий Тим в аптеке или секс-шопе. Кон зажмурился, когда тот оседлал его бёдра, глядя в глаза с почти естествоиспытательским любопытством.

Целовались они так медленно, что казалось: где-то вдалеке строятся и рушатся империи. Коннер не смотрел на часы, ему всё ещё было плевать. Просто он познал вечность, стоило Тиму с нажимом проехаться задницей по его члену — и через два слоя ткани это оказалось слишком жарко. Свои желания Тим формулировал предельно ясно, но Кон был совсем не против наглядной демонстрации.

Тим расстегнул манжеты и верхние пуговицы рубашки. На остальные забил — и стянул её через голову, бросая куда-то на пол возле кровати.

Кон дышал тяжело, с присвистом, будто только что пробежал марафон.

Они видели друг друга без одежды, конечно, и успели изучить друг друга достаточно. Кон уже знал, что Тиму нравится, когда ему дрочат быстро, сильнее сжимая у основания, чем под головкой, и что сам Тим всё делает торопливо, будто опаздывая. Каждый раз Кон напоминал ему, что спешить некуда, и каждый раз ему всё равно приходилось накрывать пальцами ладонь Тима, удерживая.

Кон любил тянуть удовольствие, и сегодня Тим наконец был с ним согласен.

Но прежде, чем сбавить темп, успокоиться, он подцепил пальцами края футболки Кона, и тот прогнулся в пояснице, помогая себя раздеть.

Тим замер всего на секунду, и можно было бы подумать, что он любуется, но Кону казалось: лимит чудес он исчерпал на ближайшие лет десять, не меньше.

Тим опустился снова — горячее дыхание на шее, затем сухие губы и влажный неуёмный язык на соске. Такое было тоже, и не раз, но привыкнуть Кон никак не мог — да и не собирался, вообще говоря.

Он запрокинул голову и ощупью потянулся к ремню Тима, приподнявшись. Тот рассмеялся — мокрый от слюны сосок тут же защекотало прохладой. Тим опустил руку тоже, сталкиваясь с Коном пальцами, расстегнул его ремень, пуговицу, молнию. Кон всё ещё возился, так что Тим выпрямился, отводя его ладонь, приподнялся на коленях. Медленно, не сводя с лица Кона внимательного взгляда, он избавился от преград, и… ну. Иногда Кон тоже мог быть торопливым.

Он потянул Тима на себя, удерживая стон, рвущийся из горла, надавил на грудь, заставляя лечь рядом, и судорожно, беспорядочно стянул с него остатки одежды.

И ещё быстрее и бестолковее разделся сам.

Рядом с Тимом он практически рухнул, и касание кожи к коже ошпарило, выбило воздух из лёгких.

Никто никого не боготворил здесь. Только любил.

Кон снова поцеловал его — долго, нежно, жадно. Тим, кажется, улыбался в поцелуй, легко царапая его живот ногтями. А потом извернулся и залез ладонью под подушку, а в следующий момент впихнул Кону в руку тюбик.

Он зажмурился, вдыхая через нос, а потом щёлкнул крышечкой, открывая смазку. Выдавил немного на пальцы и вслепую сунул тюбик обратно, прижал Тима плотнее к себе, заводя руку за его спину.

Тим отзывчиво прильнул к нему всем телом, вжался стояком в бедро, дышал куда-то в основание челюсти — часто, жарко. Кон повернул голову, целуя в лоб, и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, чутко слушая.

Дыхание Тима не сбилось.

Кон осторожно коснулся пальцами входа, густая смазка тут же растеклась по кончикам пальцев, по складочкам кожи. Он погладил напряжённые мышцы деликатно, не толкаясь внутрь, будто успокаивая: это я. Я здесь. Я рядом.

Тим, кажется, скрипнул зубами. Кон готов был остановиться в любой момент, и Тим, кажется, понял, что именно это он и собирается сделать, так что он прошипел ему в шею:

— Даже не думай.

Кон сглотнул — Тим точно должен был губами почувствовать — и продолжил поглаживать вход, скользя пальцами вверх и вниз, каждый раз нажимая немного сильнее. Тим ласкал его живот, то и дело останавливаясь, замирая, прислушиваясь.

Кон прислушивался к нему тоже, и потому тихий стон его почти оглушил. Тим тут же ткнулся губами в его плечо, но у Коннера этот звук остался звенеть в ушах — такой искренний, откровенный.

Хорошо было не видеть, что делаешь, иначе было бы ещё страшнее.

Чужое тело казалось таким горячим, странным, и Кон зажмурился снова, толкаясь подушечкой указательного пальца внутрь. Где было ещё горячее, ещё страньше. Тим заскулил тихо-тихо, и можно было бы подумать, что от боли, но он слишком откровенно подался навстречу пальцам.

Кон осторожно вынул палец и снова толкнулся внутрь. Тим заскулил опять, а потом, кажется, тихо выругался — Кон не расслышал точно. Он слушал дыхание, тело, но не слова. Так всегда было между ними.

Может это и было неправильно, но какая, в сущности, разница.

Тим продолжал тихо вздыхать, охать, двигаться навстречу, пока палец входил и выходил. Кон не решался добавить ещё один, пока Тим не укусил его под ключицей и не поинтересовался:

— Чего ты ждёшь?

Вот этого он и ждал.

Второй палец вошёл удивительно легко, просто скользнул внутрь, но Тим дёрнулся. А потом рассмеялся тихо, и Кон почувствовал, как его пальцам становится свободнее — Тим оттянул ягодицу, то ли предлагая, то ли помогая.

Кон терпеливо, медленно растягивал его.

Ему казалось, что он мог бы языком его растянуть, или вообще подождать ещё пару лет, если бы так Тиму было проще, но Тим ему выбора не давал. Никогда, наверное, не давал. Сперва оказался здесь, потом стал его другом. Потом — бойфрендом.

Не то чтобы Кон был против, сейчас — особенно.

Он добавил третий палец, и это было действительно трудно, туго. Тим с присвистом дышал, но не прекращал легко ёрзать, что, кажется, было неплохим знаком.

Кону было хорошо просто чувствовать как Тим дышит, двигается, ощущать собственным бедром, как он хочет его, но продолжаться бесконечно так, конечно, не могло. Кон не знал, жаль ли ему, потому что представить не мог, что именно его ждёт.

Тим снова скользнул ладонью под подушку и зашуршал упаковкой, царапнув уголком бок Кона.

Стоило Тиму коснуться его члена, и уже Кону пришлось сдерживаться — всё время, пока Тим торопливо примерялся, и пока раскатывал презерватив, гладя его пальцами, и пока…

Это было нечестно, ладно?

Кон, пожалуй, слишком глубоко толкнулся пальцами, когда Тим начал медленно, неторопливо ему дрочить. Не в первый раз, но впервые это было прелюдией, а не основным блюдом.

Кон давно не считал минут, а теперь и вовсе потерялся, просто плыл по волнам ощущений, жарким, густым, пока Тим не убрал руку и не поцеловал его коротко в уголок губ.

И не повернулся к нему спиной, выгибаясь, вжимаясь задницей.

Кон со свистом вдохнул, жадно хотелось больше, теснее, плотнее, и Тим, очевидно, хотел того же самого — Кон ощущал, как тот заводит ладони за спину, раскрывая себя, предлагая, приглашая, прося.

Кон не мог бы ему отказать, даже если бы хотел, так что он приставил головку ко входу и легко толкнулся внутрь.

Тим всхлипнул — слишком громко, пожалуй, так что тут же зажал себе рот.

Кон успокаивающе поцеловал его в плечо, не прекращая погружаться глубже.

Тим в его руках был таким хрупким и сильным одновременно, будто птица, бьющаяся в силках. Но Тим не вырывался, он даже подался навстречу в первый момент, а потом напрягся всем телом, хотя и пытался расслабиться. Кон опустил одну ладонь на его живот, погладил успокаивающе, щекотнул мизинцем дорожку волос.

Тим хихикнул и, кажется, наконец выдохнул.

Коннер понял, что и сам не дышал последние секунд двадцать.

Медленно, осторожно он вошёл до конца и замер, давая Тиму привыкнуть. Тот тяжело дышал, потом мотнул головой, едва не заехав Кону по носу. Фыркнул и отдул чёлку. Накрыл его руку на животе своей.

А потом тихо, почти нервно рассмеялся:

— Я ожидал, что будет сложнее.

Кон вёлся и не вёлся на его провокации одновременно.

Внутри бурлило весёлое, пьянящее чувство исполненной мечты, удачной проказы, выходки за рамками любых правил. Кон не дал этому чувству захватить себя и сорвать с края, на котором он балансировал, ощущая жар и тесноту Тима так, будто кто-то невидимыми пальцами стиснул его горло.

Впрочем, он позволил себе подразниться тоже.

— Мы даже толком не начали.

Тим шумно вдохнул. Вразрез с жёстким тоном, Кон подался назад плавно и мягко. Потом снова качнул бёдрами, слушая это сбитое дыхание, чувствуя, как под ладонью напрягается живот.

Будто услышав его мысли, Тим потянул его руку ниже.

Кон обхватил пальцами основание и повёл к головке одним слитным, плавным движением, погружаясь вместе с тем внутрь.

Тим охнул, но не болезненно.

И хотя Кон знал, что он может молчать и терпеть бесконечно долго, и что по нему не понять будет ничего о трудностях, пока он сам не захочет говорить, он отчего-то знал: сейчас на Тиме не было маски, скрывающей боль и муку. Скрывающей что-либо вообще.

Может, потому он предпочёл повернуться к нему спиной в темноте.

Кон двигался неторопливо, дрочил ему с оттяжкой, и пожалуй только то, что он заботился об удовольствии Тима, помогло ему не кончить в первую же минуту.

Жаркую, тесную, скользкую. Беспросветную.

Сто очков к искренности — Кон не заметил даже, как для Тима всего стало слишком: касаний, толчков и лёгких поцелуев в плечи. Он с тихим всхлипом выплеснулся в его ладонь, задрожал мелко, будто его знобило, сжался вокруг члена.

И это стало слишком уже для Коннера.

Они лежали вдвоём под сбившимся одеялом, оглушённые близостью, друг другом, замершим мгновением, в котором всё было возможно и можно. В котором у них была целая жизнь впереди, и в темноте комнаты, где за плотно задёрнутыми тяжёлыми шторами им было светло, как днём.

Светло и яростно, живо, живо, живо.

Коннер сжал объятия, не заботясь ни о влаге на руке, ни о том, как липко было прижиматься взмокшим животом к покрытой испариной спине Тима. Не заботясь вообще ни о чём.

Для забот всегда оставалось завтра, а сейчас — поздней ночью в комнате Тима — можно было просто уснуть, слушая его дыхание.


End file.
